User talk:Myersdon12
A welcome from Greg Glover Hello, Myersdon12, and welcome to Gun Wiki! Thank you for your contributions; I hope you like the place and decide to stay. We're glad to have you in our community! Here are a few good links for newcomers: *'Always sign your posts on talk pages!' That way, others will know who left which comments. * *How to write a great article *Naming conventions *Manual of Style *Wikipedia Glossary I hope you enjoy editing here. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to see the Wiki Forum or Feedback Forum. The Community Portal can also be very useful. Happy editing! -- Greg Glover (Talk) 21:36, December 23, 2010 email sent I sent you a rather lengthy email. Glad to have you here SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 01:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: SMG copies Answer No and Yes, To be more spacific, NO. Identical copies, copies made by other countries or variants that have no real change, small egronomic changes or just calibar change should not have their own page. A sub section within an artical can serve as the proper section. You can name it "Variants". Yes, you can rewirte anything to make it flow. I learned when working as the Leagal Liaison from the Los Angeles Department of Building and Saftey to the Los Angeles City Atorney Office how to edit. Well more like what the basis of editing is... One it was to be unbias. That is, when rewriting use the work of those who came befor you. Don't rewite as if you are the author. This is to shows respect to others. Obivosly if the artical is so bad (maybe english is the authors second langage) or it reads like an advertisment then yes, rewrite the artical in your own words. Second editing is just an objective second eye. When I write I misspell alot and leave out words. That's because I know what I want to say. Its just that I'm not sensitive to the mising words or mispaelled words beacuse I'm the writer. I know you proably already know this stuff. I just wanted to reenforce how I want things to be done around here. Again not to beat a dead horse, at Wikipedia, they don't "Edit" they rewite in their own words. Then they leave summaries that say nasty things like "this editor has no idea what he's talking about." I just don't want that stuff around here. We should all work together. Good writings my friend, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 19:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. I saw that page yesterday and didn't like it at all. But my wife now has the flu and I couldn't take any time on it. But my obsesive compultion was the formating of the "Desired spesifications... subsection. so I removed the: a,b,c,d; shortened the section title and link the cartridge. That page is an example of the work you can improve upon. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 20:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC)